sonic_fc_southern_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
Angelic Swords
The 7 Angelic Swords were created by the angels as their equal to a sacred gear even allowing the user a balance breaker should it become unlocked, however unlike sacred gears only 7 were made. The 7 were stolen during the God, Devil and Fallen God war by a group of fallen angels hopeing to reduce the angels to death and hidden around the universe. Angelic Sword - Arconeus Arconeus was originally owned by the first Angel of Chaos, a skilled warrior and a millitary general to the angels who fell in battle during the war between the Devils, Fallen Gods and Gods as he assisted the Gods during the war against the Archangel's orders to remain out of the war. The sword was hidden like the other 6 across the universe until it was found by Bilster and Dusk in Bilster's appartment on Arol in which being the Angelic Sword of Chaos allowed itself to be used by Bilster, the current Angel of Chaos. Arconeus was marked as the Sword of Judgement in angel legends, often upholding a very heroic personality and said only to be compatible with those truely heroic. Angelic Sword - Obveon Obveon was originally owned by the first Angel of Darkness who later became a fallen angel in turn the sword was taken by the Archangel so it wouldn't become a weapon that the fallen angels could use against the angels. It like the others was stolen by the fallen angels and hidden on the Zious nesting planet, Zius X. Bilster discovered the sword was their and he informed Dusk and the two went their, to find out the new Zious Hierarch was none other than Zious Peter and to discover that the Zious had becoming more animal like, growing more fur and developing their own language and a love for nature while loosing their interest in technology. Zious Peter at this point gave Obveon to Dusk. Obveon is known as the Sword of Shining Shadows and can only be claimed by those who walk both light and darkness in unity. Angelic Sword - Vallire Vallire was created as one of the darkest in personallity of all the Angelic Swords, it was created as the Angelic Sword of Blood and was never used by the Angels at all in fear of its strange abilities. It was later given from the Fallen Angels who stole the 7 swords to the second Vampire Hierarch and used by the Vampires since. When the Angels started hunting their Angelic Swords once again Vallire was tracked down by Azarken and after Azarken killed the second Vampire Hierarch he claimed the sword for himself, swearing to use it to claim revenge on any Vampire hybird like him in hope they one day be accepted by their own kind. Vallire is often seen like the devil on Azarken's shoulder, giving him dark ideas. Angelic Sword - Abexeon Abexeon is the Angelic Sword of Destruction, one of the most dangerous Angelic Swords of all, it was created by the Angels as a self defence weapon only, its strength upon reaching its balance breaker is enough to destroy entire planets. It was stolen by the Fallen Angels and hidden on Acidia. The sword was later claimed by Saint after a long situation on Acidia getting to Abexeon. Angelic Sword - Terersy Terersy was claimed by Dusk on the ice planet of Froice when the angels were in conflict with the ice hierarch, after the hierarch was killed Dusk claimed Terersy as his own, having discovered from Obveon that he has the rare ability of duel wielding angelic swords. Angelic sword of Divinity. Angelic Sword - Eneer The angelic sword of Ice, was found by Alexiss Miam during the invasion of Froice and claimed by Alexiss. Eneer was known as the Sword of Death's Cold Hand. Angelic Sword - Skrayn Skrayn is a embodyment of darkness trapped inside a sword, known as the most dangerous Angelic sword, Skrayn can take over its owners if they are not powerful enough, or corrupt its owner into preforming darker acts then normal. Skrayn was found by the vampires originally, and after Skrayn used the vampire hierach against the angels, it fled itself away and ended up in Automatia to be claimed by Nightfall Chaos. Written on the blade part of Skrayn is text from the ancient god language which translates to 'Born in Demise and Darkness', a fitting description of Skrayn. Category:Angel